Clean Up Your Act
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Eren Jeager has failed to clean up the kitchen. Rivialle decides to come along and show Eren what happens when orders aren't followed. ((Rated M: Yaoi... Don't like it? Don't read it))


"Eren_ Jeager! Are you done cleaning the kitchen?" _The familiar voice echoes through the hallway.

Eren sighed heavily. "_No! Not yet!"_

The old ripped sponge landed in the sink with a _plop_! Eren took a step back from the counters full of dirty dishes. He sighs, running his soapy fingers through his messy brown hair. It had been two hours since Corporal Rivaille sent him in to clean this scum-hole the Survey Corps called a kitchen.

A never ending pile of dishes was what greeted him at just seven o'clock this morning. Also, a dirty floor, stained windows and grease filled pans. This was probably the worst condition the kitchen had ever been in. Even worse than the time when the raccoon made it's way into the cup boards a few weeks ago. Eren, Mikasa and Armin had the time of their lives cleaning that mess. But this time it was only Eren and... Eren. This would be impossible. Eren needed heavy equipment to clear through all this. That was probably not too big an exaggeration.

The voice calls out again. "_If you are not done cleaning in fifteen minutes Corporal Levi says he's going to come in here!"_

That was the truth. If the Corporal came in here there would be no telling what would happen. Eren was used to Levi referring to him as "brat" or "prick" or on a good day which was practically never "boy". Levi had punished him quite severely in the past and he was more than sure not finishing this was going to get Eren on Levi's bad-side. Not that he wasn't on that all the time. He just wanted to go through one day without getting beaten or cursed at by his superior. But with Eren's luck today's punishment would be worse than anything he's faced in the past.

Now Eren really had to get busy. Fifteen minutes wasn't a lot of time and this kitchen still was a mess! He pulled the cloth mask over his mouth and turned to the bucket of water he had been scrubbing the floors with. Getting down on his knees Eren pulled out the dripping rag and placed it in front of him as he began to clean the floor. His bangs fell in his face, of course. Eren sat up and quickly covered his hair beneath the handkerchief on the counter. His focus again goes to the dirt covered floor surrounding him. He began furiously scrubbing the pace around him. The old dirt and grime was quite difficult to clear up. He hadn't even gotten half the floor done when a familiar pair of boots came into his field of vision.

Eren froze, looking up at his superior officer. The Corporal did not seem to be in a good mood. His arms were crossed and hate filled his eyes. his left foot began to tap in annoyance and impatience.

"_I see you have failed to finish this task..." _

The words practically burned into Eren's soul. The boy quickly averted his gaze from Levi's, now staring into the floor. He bit his lip. What should he say? He had to say something! If he didn't defend himself his punishment would only grow more extreme. His hands began to shake as Eren opened his mouth to speak. But what should he say? One slip of the tongue and Levi would beat him on the spot.

"_I-I'm... I'm sorry Corporal." _Were those the right words to be said?

Levi doesn't respond. He instead made his way over to the un-wiped countertop, sliding his finger across the surface. His eyes narrow and he turned back to Eren, wiping the dirt onto the boy's lips.

"_Filthy..."_

Eren nods. "_I said I was sorry..." _He sighs, mumbling to himself. "_It's a bit hard to clean this mess in under two hours..."_

_"What was that, brat?" _

Oh no! The usual names were starting to come around once again. Levi must have heard him. Eren quickly tried to save himself from a scolding but Levi's hand quickly cut him off from words, smacking the brunette across his flustered face, a red hand print soon appears on his cheek. Eren looked away, only to feel himself being pulled up by Levi. The Corporal Stared dead into his eyes, hissing his next words.

"_You pitiful failure! This task was something I could have done in only one hour! I've given you twice that and how far have you gotten?!"_

Levi grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and without warning bashed his head against the counter, holding him down. Eren sputtered. The bitter taste of the dirt and old food stains filled his mouth as he tried to break free from this uncomfortable stance. But Levi refused to free him. He holds the squirming boy a few moments longer, making sure he got more than enough of the filth lodged down his throat. He then lifted Eren's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

_"There is no excuse for this kind of disrespect, prick. You will be coming with me so we can discuss the proper punishment to give you this time..."_

With those words Levi began dragging Eren down the hall to his office. Throwing Eren onto the carpeted floor Levi locks the door and walks over to Eren. He shoved him into a chair. A stern expression on his face Levi clears his throat. Eren gulped nervously. A line of sweat running down his forehead.

"_Please... Corporal... If you give me time I can go and fini-"_

_"Silence!" _

Levi shouts, causing Eren to jump in fear. He stood up, beginning to circle the chair Eren was sitting in. When he got to the back of the seat he pulls it out from under Eren. The startled Eren falls onto the floor. Fear in his eyes as the Corporal kneels down, gripping tightly onto his collar. Eren began shaking like a leaf. What was Levi going to do to him?!

"_Brats like you need to be punished..."_

Levi smirks slightly and whispered into Eren's ear. "_Now... Hold still. You're mine, Jeager."_

Eren was just about to question the Corporal's words but the force of Levi's lips against his own caused Eren to gasp, quickly trying to pull away from his superior's hold. Levi only clutched him tighter. He dug his nails into Eren's shirt, tearing through it and making contact with his skin. Levi shoved his tongue into Eren's mouth. The smaller boy whimpered in protest. But there was no avail to his cries. His breath hitches as Levi's tongue brushed against his own, exploring his slightly gaped mouth.

His balance started to fail him and Eren fell back. Levi almost immediately climbed ontop of him, still holding the kiss. It was beginning to get more and more difficult to breathe as Levi only pushed forward, deepening the kiss almost to the point where Eren passed out. But he pulled away, breath coming out short and quick. Eren looked away, ashamed.

"_And you're upset? Believe me when I say this... We will be doing much worse than that..."_

After those words Corporal Levi tackled Eren, pinning his wrists down to the floor. There was not even the shortest of pauses before Levi began tearing at Eren's shirt with his teeth. Eren cried out. He begged for Levi to get off of him! Levi didn't listen. After getting Eren's shirt off the now aroused Corporal's eyes flickered with lust and amusement. Licking his lips he bent down, kissing Eren roughly on the neck. His teeth were quick to come out, nipping and biting the flesh. Soon the crying boy's neck was covered in hickeys and bruises. Levi looked down at his handy-work with a smirk.

The smaller boy began to shake in fear. Levi had drawn blood. A hand slowly covered his now bleeding neck. He quickly tried to bring himself to his feet, shaking in his lower half. Levi cocked a brow, slamming Eren back onto the ground. Eren winced on impact, again squirming around from under his Corporal. The older of the two tangled his fingers in the other's hair. He pulled Eren upwards, hissing into his ear.

"_Don't struggle... You are only making this worse for yourself."_

Eren bites his lip, nervous eyes darting from left to right. He soon felt the eager Corporal's hands make their way up and rubbing against the boy's modest torso. A small whimper escaped Eren's mouth as Levi began to tease his nipples, bending down to lick or nip at them how hard or rough he pleased. This had to stop! The way the superior male was touching him made Eren quite uncomfortable. He tries to escape the dominant hold of his Corporal. Try as he might Levi only gripped him tighter. His nails dug deep into the younger's wrists. The warm red liquid flow slowly down Eren's forearm and leaves out onto the floor.

"_C-corporal please! Let me go please!"_

Levi was merciless toward Eren and his pleas. The errection had already been constricting him from doing just about anything. With a slight growl Levi sat up quickly, pulling off his trousers. He lazily tossed them over his shoulders. His focus then goes back to Eren. Levi couldn't help but notice the look of discomfort in his eyes. Good... This was what he wanted to be happening. Corporal Levi paused for a moment. He looks into Eren's eyes.

_"Are you enjoying yourself... Brat?"_

Eren shakes his head. "_N-no..."_

_"Good..." _Levi says, the lust filling his eyes.

Eren gulps nervously. His gaze quickly averts from Levi's, not that such an action was going to have an affect on the constant touching and groping of the Corporal. The younger couldn't help but notice Levi's errection. His eyes widen and almost instinctively his hips bucked upwards, accidentally into the groin of his superior. Levi groans slightly. He liked the way that made him feel. With a devious smirk Levi took hold of Eren's legs, spreading them, which hurt Eren quite a bit. Levi's soft panting could soon be audible to the struggling boy. Though it seemed the harder he tried to escape the rougher Corporal Levi would go on him. But it wasn't like he could do anything to prevent this from happening. Levi was far more stronger than he was.

The older of the two pulls Eren roughly forward into his lap. Both males' crotch in contact. Levi began rubbing against Eren, letting out a small noise as he does this. Eren bit down hard on his bottom lip, cursing sharply under his now quickened breath. As he stared ahead at his superior the rubbing began to get faster, soon becoming grinding. Eren could feel the sting of tears as they prod at his eyes so desperately wishing to run down his flustered cheeks. But this soldier refused to give in to this ever so painful temptation. He sat up straight. His eyes clenched shut as Levi's errection grinded against his groin.

But even this wasn't enough. Corporal Levi had no choice but to pull away from Eren. He quickly grabbed Eren by the waist and began unfastening the buckle of his belt. After the leather piece had finished slipping from the final belt-loop Levi quickly pulled off Eren's pants, wasting no time in taking off his boxers. Now stripped of his clothing the younger boy began to wonder what else Levi would take from him... His dignity? Already lost that... His virginity? Most likely... Levi brought his hands toward Eren's mouth, his voice stern and demanding.

"_Lick them. Nice and wet boy do you understand?"_

His fingers pressed against Eren's lips but Eren refused to even look at the digits in front of his mouth. He looked at Levi, nervously. His eyes wide in fear. "_A-and if I do-..."_

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Levi had already stuck his dry index finger into Eren's entrance. The younger boy yelped, wincing in discomfort. Well that answered his question. Hanging his head Eren leans forward and began licking up and down Levi's fingers, lubricating them with his saliva. After he was finished Levi ever so slowly pulled out the previously lodged finger then pushed one of the wet fingers into Eren. The brunette gasped, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming. His breathing became near twice it's previous speed.

Levi could feel Eren clench, his passage becoming tighter against his finger. Without warning Levi pushed another finger inside of the younger male. He did not stop until Levi was more than sure both fingers were all the way in. After he inserts the third finger Eren's body begins to shake. his entire lower half quivering in fear and pain. Levi grabbed Eren with his free hand, hissing his command into his ear.

_"Make some noise..."_

Eren tries to attempt in mustering up the breath to prepare any type of arousing noise. His main focus was trying to somehow get the pain out of his mind. Levi was hurting him more than anyone could believe! Eren tenses up, holding back a scream from leaving his mouth. Corporal Levi pulled his fingers out, causing the younger male to sigh with relief. That was way to painful. The boy hoped and prayed Levi was through with him. If only that was the case... Corporal Levi roughly flipped Eren over onto his stomach. He held Eren down by the hips. There was a brief moment of rest while Levi pulls off his pants and boxers. The smaller boy cried out in protest but was cut off by the hand of the Corporal which was clamed over his mouth. He aligned himself with Eren's hole, gripping him tightly.

_"Mmmf! C-corporal!" _But his words were muffled by the large hand of his superior.

Rivaille hushed the younger and kept a strong grip on him. He looked down at Eren's entrance, allowing the slightest of smirks to spread over his lips. Levi spreads Eren's legs a bit further before thrusting into him. The brunette screams but his cry was silenced by the stronger hand of his Corporal. The older of the two watched as the younger squirmed around with unease. Eren immediately tried to focus on his breathing. That was the only thing that would keep him calm and quiet.

Levi began thrusting, hard into Eren's tighter frame. The brunette screams nearly every time Rivaille slammed into him. He began to feel the tears leaking from his eyes and onto the floor. His eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the pain the best he could. Levi's groaning could be heard clearly by the younger boy as the motion became harder and faster. The Corporal proved to be merciless to Eren's crying and whining. He pulled his hair and hisses into his ear.

"_Take it, brat... The less you scream and cry the sooner it will be over."_

Eren nods, digging his nails into the carpeted flooring. He tries his best to choke down all his screaming, but he didn't have too much luck with that. He could feel Rivaille's hand sliding up and down the inside of his thigh. He whines. "_Please... Stop... Please!"_

Moments after he says this he felt the Corporal pull out of him. He hadn't reached his climax point yet so Eren knew there was more coming his way. He was roughly flipped back over onto his back. His eyes wide in fear. Now what?

Levi tangles a hand into the boy's brown hair. He roughly pulled Eren down, the younger gasps in shock. but his gaped mouth was only forced down upon the Corporal's errection. Rivaille began wildly bucking his hips into Eren's mouth. The boy nearly gagged on the bitter taste of Levi's errection filling his mouth. He could feel small droops of pre-cum sliding down his throat. Eren blinks, trying to pull Rivaille out of his mouth. But Levi held onto Eren tightly, any sudden movements were contradicted by a rough tug of the hair.

Eren's tongue rubbed against Levi, accidental of course. Levi groans, pulling Eren forward, forcing the boy to do it again. Eren whimpered to protest but it was obvious no one cared to hear his cries. He hesitantly began sucking on his superior's errection. Corporal Rivaille let out of soft noise. his stomach tying itself in a knot. He thrusted into Eren's mouth. releasing his orgasm into the brunette's mouth. Eren gagged, coughing up small puddles of cum onto the floor.

Levi raised a brow, slapping the younger boy. "_Swallow Brat... All of it..."_

Eren nods and he swallows down every last bit of Rivaille's orgasm. the taste burning his taste buds. he sits up, arms shaking he looked into the Corporal's eyes. The older man stands up, picking up his pants and slipping into them. He stared down at the boy, watching as he struggled to keep balance. Eren eventually let himself fall back onto the floor. his eyes shut and now rendered unconscious. Rivaille smirks and sat back at his desk, picking through a stack of paperwork... As if nothing happened...


End file.
